


After 'Gunpowder Plot'

by Mioniel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Critical Role episode 31, Keyleth is freaking out over the people fighting (and dying) while Vox Machina has to rest and can't do anything to help. Luckily there is someone who knows what to do to calm her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 'Gunpowder Plot'

**Author's Note:**

> The tildes (~) are sort of perspective changes, idk just role with it? It makes sense I promise!

 Keyleth is restless. She is pacing along the walls of their temporary hideout like a large trapped cat. They have to rest. Vox Machina simply can't go and confront the Briarwoods the state they're in right now. But outside people are fighting their cause. And they are dying, Keyleth knows it, but she can't do anything to stop it.

What does this whole rebellion even mean if at the end of it there is no one left alive? They killed so many people for it, Keyleth killed people. All for the sake of the people that where being slaughtered right now.

“Keyleth you have to rest,” tries Vax, “you stressing out isn't helping anyone.” He doesn't seem to get through to her. When he reaches for her, she flinches away.

“I... I need some space,” she stammers as she leaves the group and heads to another room. Vax moves to go after her but Vex stops him.

“Let me talk to her,” she says. She doesn't wait for his response.

 

**~**

 

In the other room, Keyleth is still walking around. She's shaking now and tears are streaming down her face. As she sees Vex she turns away in an attempt to hide her meltdown.

“They are dying out there Vex,” she cries, “we can't just sit here! They are dying for us, we started this.” Vex wants to comfort Keyleth, but she doesn't want her to flinch away again, so she sits down.

“I know how you feel,” says Vex, keeping her voice as calm as she can. Keyleth doesn't say anything, as if she's waiting for an explanation. Vex swallows.

“When I found out it was a Dragon that killed my mother, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I obsessively studied them, it was all I could think about,” Vex tells Keleth, she fells like crying but she can't allow herself to do so. She has to be strong for Keyleth.

“Vax and I never told anyone about this, but I was in a pretty dark place for a long time.” As Vex says this Keyleth turns back around to look at her friend.

“I barely ate or slept, I kept asking around about this dragon... I couldn't let it go and it consumed me.” Vex can't keep her voice from breaking, she's never talked about it so openly before.  
“What happened?” Asks Keyleth.

“Well, eventually Vax got through to me, managed to make me see sense again.” Says Vex weakly,

 

**~**

 

Keyleth can hear the shame in her voice. It reminds keyleth of the shame she felt when she stayed for months with the Earth Ashari, unable to move on.

“He told me I couldn't help anyone in the state I was in and after a while he eventually helped me get through it. It's how I got to know so much about dragons.” Finishes Vex.

“I'm sorry you had to go through that,” says Keyleth softly. She is proud at Vex for sharing this and happy she chose to share it with _her_.

“Well I learned from it,” says Vex, forcing her tone to be a bit lighter, “will you sit with me Keyleth?” Keyleth nods and walks over to Vex. They sit against the wall together with their arms around each other. Keyleth buries her nose in Vex' hair, she smells of the forest, even here in Whitestone. A thought crosses Keyleths mind. _I love her._ It isn't like the love she feels for all members of Vox Machina. It's simpler and much more complicated at the same time. It's bright and powerful and real.

“Thanks Vex... I'm glad we're together.” Mutters Keyleth against Vex' hair. Vex turns to press a kiss on Keyleths forehead and Keyleths heart flutters in response.

“I'll always be here,” she promises.  


End file.
